The Event (Part 2)
Summary This is part 2 of "The Event". (CAUTION: The events potrayed in this episode is an account of what I THINK happened. These may NOT have been what really happened on the show.) Plot : Mom... Where are we going? : We're going to the Mall for you to pick out your own present, sweety. When they arrived at the mall, Nicole gave Gumball $100 to spend on whatever he pleases. : OK. Report to the food court in exactly 1 hour with what you'll buy. In the meantime I'll be in mega store getting things for our visitors. (Guess?) Gumball then starts walking around the mall looking for the perfect present. He stops by a local "Ripley 2000 store" (before it moved) in the mall. In there they were having a big sale for the store is moving. He searches the store and finds the best game he could hope for "Zombie Diaster", he then picks the game and goes to the counter. Larry Needlemeyer, as ever, is the cashier. : I wanna buy this! (puts game on the counter) : Sorry kid, it's rated M. Frustrated, he puts the game back and leaves the store. He then wonders that he should get something great for him and also for his sisters. So he continues walking around for a store until he finds, Dave's Pet Shop. He then walks in and searches. He hopes to get a dog, but all of them are too expensive. He then tries to find a cat, but those are also too expensive. And he's allergic to hamster dander. But then he finds the perfect goldfish (Guess again?) that's in his price range. He then goes up to the counter with the fish. And again Larry is the cashier. (Author's Note: I think Larry is the ONLY cashier in the whole city. These people must hire more.). Gumball then pays him and he also purchases some supplies (food, tank ornaments, etc.) and that takes up the $100. He then reports to the food court just as Nicole got there. : Mom, look at my fish! (shows her his new pet) : It's so nice! Are you enough responsible to take care of it? I still remember what happened with the last two fishes. : Yes, I do. And they head home. Gumball only kept thinking about of how great a "parent" he will be. Once they got there, Gumball goes up to his room and places the fish bowl on his nightstand. His siblings then go up and ask Gumball what he'll name his fish. Gumball then tells them he hasn't determined it yet. : I wanna give him a great name. : And why don't you name it Darwin the third? That's a great name. Remember? You named the others Darwins. And he thinks about the others Darwins. And by the next morning, he finally came up with a name, Darwin the third. PART 3 Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Part 2 of fanfics {{y wm and places the fis